I'll Make You A Mix Tape
by iPastatalia
Summary: Oh Pandora, what do you behold? Ten drabs written using the QuickMix station on Pandora. Pairs are determined by random number selection and the HDI Human Development Index . T for sensitive subjcts.
1. Tracks 1 to 5

**Alrightly... This is my newest fanfiction and its also my first Hetalia FF. Im kinda proud of this one because its seriously the first story of any sort that I've actually written on paper, typed up, then published in the same afternoon. Normally, stuff like this ends up on paper and never makes it to the typing stage. Also, I just wanna say that if anybody finds anything hear offensive... i dont really wanna hear about it. **

**All pairs were randomly selected unknowingly by my husband and my sister-in-law. In case anybody wants to use this method; just have two people randomly select ten numbers between 1 and 187. Then, simply go to wikipedia and search HDI or Human Development Index. Each number corresponds to a countrys rank on the list. Then the pairs are formed by taking the two list and using the pairs as they go down the list. **

**Diclaimer: *waves one of Italia's white flags* I own nothing so please dont hurt me...**

* * *

**Fict-Drab #1**

**Song:** Mine

**Artist:** Taylor Swift

**Pairing:** Netherlands/ Norway

Breaking up sucked and that was something that Halle was all too familiar with; though she really felt like her new boyfriend was the right stuff for her. Her parents had always been strict and she had always been so careful until Joren appeared in her life. With that messy hair and the perpetual cigarette that never seemed to go out, he was every parents worst nightmare which seemed to make him Halle's dream. They'd been together for a while now, and even though they both swore to not end up like her parents; they both knew that anything could happen. With a glance at the picture of them on the dresser, she sighed and supposed that maybe Joren was the best thing to have ever happen to her.

* * *

**Fict-Drab #2**

**Song:** Kids In America

**Artist:** No Secrets

**Pairing:** Australia/ Ireland

Freedom was so excruciatingly close and with every step, they could almost taste it. Steven had been dragged to the Big Apple by his older brother, Arthur, and after much insisting, had managed to coerce his best friend Addison to join them. So, while Arthur met with his cousin and his cousins boss, Steven and Addison were free to run the city until 11pm. They had each been given money and a simple warning of "Don't Get Into Trouble." Though as they dashed through the office building doors and onto the sidewalk, trouble seemed to be as near as it would be any normal pair of teenage boys.

* * *

**Fict-Drab #3**

**Song**: Things That Never Cross A Man's Mind

**Artist:** Kellie Pickler

**Pairing:** Ireland/ Hong Kong

Somehow she wasn't surprised that his apartment was an absolute mess. Papers strew every which way and the carpet was covered in junk. Of course, really, she hadn't expected less because being neat was something that just didn't seem to cross men's minds. Though he was the biological son of his one father, neither of his fathers were very good at keeping things clean.

* * *

**Fict-Drab #4**

**Song:** Born This Way

**Artist:** Lady Gaga

**Pairing:** Liechtenstein/ Spain

Small, yes, though she was far from being independent. Although most other nations saw her as a child and maybe that's why she was with Antonio. Maybe that's why she was with the seemingly childish Spanish nation at the hottest dance club in Spain wearing something her bruder would shoot her for even thinking about wearing. Nations they were born to be and there was no point in hiding from it. Besides it didn't matter what they did, nations couldn't reproduce unless one of the parent nations were dieing and that didn't happen very often. Somewhere along the way, she had fallen in love and so had he. As far as nations went, this wouldn't last but love is always rooted deeper than anything else.

* * *

**Fict-Drab #5**

**Song:** Concrete Angel

**Artist:** Martina McBride

**Pairing:** Sweden/ Czech Republic

Another miserable day at school and now night was approaching. She laid the letter, in its sealed envelope, on the desk atop the stack of journals and diaries she had written throughout her life. Slowly, she walked to her bed and sat down. The table besides the bed was filled with glasses, all filled with liquids. Quietly, while she silently cried, she drank all twelve glasses. As she finished the last glass she was already feeling light headed. For the last time she whispered I love you to the empty space and after a few minutes, she took a last ragged breath and died. The police found the letter and it simply read:

To All.

Good bye and good luck.

Gavrielle

p.s. would someone please tell Brewald, the Swedish exchange student that my answer was yes.

* * *

**Wootness… this is my newest fan fiction. So you'll notice that Ireland came up twice and that the first time it's a boy but the second time it's a girl. Simple answer to this is that because Himaruya-sensei has not actually named Ireland, I felt free to do both genders. Alas, please review if you read because review are what really make the world go round. Also, I like requests. Just PM or review me with two numbers between 1 and 187.**


	2. Tracks 6 to 10

**Diclaimer: again I dont own anything.**

* * *

**Fict-Drab #6**

**Song:** In The 80's

**Artist:** Crazy Frog

**Pairing:** Japan/ Great Britan (England)

The bar was virtually empty and, when he looked back, Kiku was glad that it had been. For some unknowst reason, he had agreed to join Arthur at the bar that night and somehow, both men had ended up drunker than an Irish guy on St. Patrick's Day. Of course that was no huge feat for the English man but Kiku had never been intoxicated in his life; never, not even when he had stayed with Ludwig that one time and Prussia came over and… Well, he'd leave that though go. Still both the Japanese man and the English man sat at the bar until closing and as they left, they stumbled with each other. Somehow, they passed a club and the music reminded Arthur of that one time in the 80's. The next morning, they woke up in the same room, though Kiku was on the sofa and Arthur on the floor. With a tired irritable grumble, they agreed on one thing; Thank the Lord that it wasn't the 80's.

* * *

**Fict-Drab #7**

**Song:** Miles Apart

**Artist:** Yellowcard

**Pairing:** South Korea/ Lithuania

Im Yong Soo sympathized with Toris, he really did. Just like the eastern European nation, he too was hated by the woman he loved and he knew what it felt like to be abused. Russia was the cause of most of Toris's problems. It was Russia who kept the Lithuanian under a tight watch and it was Russia who had the love of the woman Toris pinned after, even if Russia didn't want said love. The Korean understood and though they were miles apart, he hoped that one day; maybe just one day, both of them would get what they had wanted.

* * *

**Fict-Drab #8**

**Song:** Smoking In The Boys Room

**Artist:** Motley Crue

**Pairing:** Belarus/ Latvia

Natalia Alfroskya was a terrifying person and when Raivis became her partner for the semester long World Studies project, he realized that she was even more terrifying. Natalia was a rebel and had no real respect for the rules though Raivis had to admit that she was pretty and really smart. So when she offered him a smoke in the student lounge, he declined but was surprised when she lit up anyways.

* * *

**Fict-Drab #9**

**Song:** Kryptonite

**Artist:** 3 Doors Down

**Pairing:** Lithuania/ Panama

She really admired him and she felt that he was simply amazing. He was always protecting Latvia and Estonia, who he seemed to view as younger brothers. He was always standing between Russia and virtually everyone else. Though he had no idea she felt this way, she wished so deeply that he would get what he truly deserved sometime. She understood about the protecting younger siblings because that's how she was treated by all of her older siblings. Deeply, Panama prayed that he would find someone who loved him and would cherish him because he certainly deserved it.

* * *

**Fict-Drab #10**

**Song:** How He Loves

**Artist:** The David Crowder Band

**Pairing:** Romania/ Cameroon

Nobody really knows what happens to a personification after they die. Several nations have disappeared and have been replaced but nobody knows what happens to them. Prussia once said that Germania just walked into the forest on night and nobody ever saw him after that. So when young Cameroon decided to ask Romania about the question, poor Viktor was so unprepared. The only answer that he could give was that they were loved. He had been told that so many times but never quite sure as to what to really think about it. He supposed that somebody higher up cared for them enough and that maybe there was something after death but all remained to be seen.

* * *

**Yay… Well now that this chappie is done, I can go back to working on _A Brighter Future Maybe_. Im also starting work on another Hetalia fict but it might be a while before it actually arrives so keep your eyes peeled. Any who… READ AND REVIEW PLZ!**


End file.
